


He Was Alone

by fyeahimking



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M, Sad, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper has to tell Monty this one last thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to break my heart (and yours) again. I wrote the following sentence in my notes on my phone and this is what came of it. 
> 
> And suddenly he was alone. 
> 
> I wrote this in like five minutes and of course it's sad because that's who I am. I also listened to the wedding version of Never Stop by SafetySuit on repeat for like an hour before (and while) I wrote this if that matters.

He looked down at Monty's body, watched as his best friend's chest rose and fell with shallow breaths. 

“Monty, before you, you......” he trailed off, scared to even think the words. 

“I'm not gonna die, Jasper,” Monty said breathily, blood soaking his lips. “I promise.”

 _But you can't promise that,_ Jasper thought, unable to stray from the belief that Monty had no choice in the matter. “I have to tell you, Monty, before you...” he paused, watching as Monty struggled to take another breath. “I love you, I always have.”

Jasper could tell that Monty's heart had stopped beating and suddenly he was alone. Fear settled over him, the realization that his life wasn't even a quarter over and he was alone now, completely without the best friend he'd grown up with, without the boy he'd fallen in love with.


End file.
